To Kiss You Under the Tree
by lucky7girl
Summary: What will you do outside your class on a sunny spring day? Have fun of course! What kind of fun will you have? Annoy the bastard, of course. Hmmm, riiiiight. The following story of 'Early Bus Ride'. AU-Uni, Sasunaru. Fluffy shounen ai. Un-betaed.


**Disclaimer**: I definitely disown! Sue me, talk to my private lawyer barricade (seriously, I have one).

**A.N.**: Another one! I wrote another one! Woooooow. For you who's waiting for the sequel of "Sasuke's Idea", please be patient and please put down the sharp and heavy object, I beg you! Please enjoy this little one as consolation gift from your authoress, really. For **ItsGayLove**, this is the answer for your 'MORE!'

** Warning**: AU - shounen-ai, fluff, swearing, ticklish blond and his brunette tickler, un-betaed

* * *

><p>It really was a beautiful spring morning. At ten in the morning, the weather is slightly cool but the sun shone bright and warm. The blond sat under the shade of big maple tree. The main branch got the healthy brown color once again. The brand new green leaves looked soft and got bigger every time he saw it. The grass got greener and greener every time he laid on it. He just loved it. Beside him, sat another person.<p>

The dark eyed man got a book with him. His navy blue jacket folded neatly on his left side. His eyes followed the lines of sentence in his book without sound. The blond threw him a glance. Then another one which followed by a naughty grin, a prankster trademark. With some secret stash of stealth, the blue eyed blond snatched the brunette book, closed it and sat on it. Just say the brunette glare just made him slightly… nervous.

The blond gulped.

"What do you think you are doing, dumb ass?" The blond just continue to grin, and bravely, stuck out his tongue towards the other man. The other man eyed him calmly, then, without preamble, leapt at the blond, his fingers were ready on positions. Not long since then, howls like laughter could be heard in the air. A full of mirth laugh from the blond. Damn, the bastard really know which part to tickle!

"Stooo… Hahahahahaha…Saaaa…. Ahahahahahaha! Stop! Bastard! Ahahahaha".

The brunette only smirked and tickle harder. The blue eyed man really got a lot of ticklish body part. His rib cages are ticklish. The sides of his neck are ticklish. Hell, even the skin under his chin is ticklish. When the brunette moved his finger right on the skin which layered the kidney with such soft touch, the howl of laughter got harder! T

he beautiful blue eyes looked slightly wet. He never knew he would get this kind of respond from the dark eyed man. He only predicted about the glare, the scowl, the growl or maybe some tongue lashing, but not this! A full power tickles! It's not fair!

The blond squirmed, and squirmed, trying without result to escape those soft touches. Then, suddenly, it's stopped! "Hahahhh… what the hell, bastard?" The blond wheezed out his short breaths. The bastard's totally a extraordinary tickler!

"Hn. It's your fault, moron. You started it," the brunette eyed the sprawling blond beside him with his trademarked smirk. Even though he said it calmly, from the blond's position, he's able to see the laugh and mirth on his dark eyes. The blue eyed man chuckled lightly.

While the dark eyed man pick up his book then removed it to his left side, the blond moved his body and just fall in to the brunette's lap. With his head looked up towards the brunette from the said brunette's thighs, the blond grinned. The brunette only sighed and gave the shorter man nose a hard pinch.

The blond slightly raised his upper body while gently touching his nose and yelling, "Hey! What was that for, duck butt! You stupid ba…"

The blond's words were stopped by another pair of lips. The soft kisses made him cheeked felt warmer than usual. For quite a while, it's calm.

"Hn. Now I see why I love to kiss you. That's a great way to shut you up." The blond snapped from his daze with a loud gasp. With a big pout, the blue eyed man folded his hands in front of his body then turned his body until his face faced the brunette's stomach. The dark eyed man only chuckled while running his fingers through the blond's golden locks. Almost instantly, the breath patterns of the orange clad blond changed.

Slowly, the brunette unfolded his navy blue jacket and used it to cover the blond. Without his knowing, the blue eyed blond smiled happily, snuggled closer to the brunette and went deeper to his sleep.

* * *

><p>Owari~<p>

Was it good? Acceptable? Hopefully it's not too cliche or something and you like it so you would review!

Cookie, ice cream, hugs and kisses for my reviewers! Smile and waves for reader.


End file.
